


I Can Help You With That, Sire

by fand0m_trash



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fand0m_trash/pseuds/fand0m_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wakes up with a boner and Merlin's a little shit who won't give it a rest</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Help You With That, Sire

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smutlet which i hope doesn't suck.  
> Fic idea came from a conversation between two people on twitter (@cruci0btch and @merthxr)  
> Follow them and give them some love!  
> Enjoy!

Merlin walks up the stairs to Arthur's chambers, with a tray of breakfast in hand, preparing to wake up the grumpy prat. Arthur is the most miserable person to deal with in the morning; for a king he really does have the worst attitude. Merlin quietly slips in and closes the door behind him. He places the tray on the table before walking over to the window to open the curtains.

"Rise and shine!!" Merlin chimes in a sing song voice, smiling like he does every morning. Arthur just groans and shields his eyes from the sun by burying his face in the pillow. Merlin clicks is tongue in disappointment and goes over to the bed to drag Arthur out of it.  
"Arthur, you need to get up" Merlin says as he shakes Arthur.  
"Merlin, please just let me sleep a little longer" Arthur moans, slightly muffled by the pillow.  
"Arthur you're the King!! You need to wake up, you lazy clotpole" Merlin says, half amused, half frustrated.  
"Yes, Merlin" Arthur says, rolling over to face Merlin, "and as King I command you to shut up and let me sleep"  
"And as your servant it's my job to wake you up," Merlin says, pulling Arthur into a sitting position, "SO WAKE UP"

Arthur finally complies and reluctantly sits up. His hair is messed up and sticking all over the place, and the sun is hitting his face, illuminating his profile in the most perfect way that Merlin forgets to breathe. Sometimes Arthur's so attractive that it distracts Merlin, leaving him open mouthed and amazed at the beauty of his perfect jawline and incredible muscles toned from years of training and fighting.  
"See now was that so hard" Merlin teases, as he reaches out to pull the covers down but before he can Arthur slaps his hand away, defensively. Merlin raises an eyebrow at that but Arthur gives him a look that says he shouldn't be questioning him. Just to annoy him, Merlin slowly turns away, pretending to respect Arthur's choice to keep the covers on and then quickly turns back, ripping the covers off him.  
"MERLIN" Arthur screams. Merlin laughs but then stops when hes greeted by the sight of very hard Arthur. Seeing Arthur's dick poking through his trousers makes Merlin , who was already half hard from the morning, even harder.  


Merlin glances at Arthur who is looking everywhere but at Merlin.  
"So... Whose the girl?" Merlin says, trying to ease the awkwardness.  
"Shut up, Merlin" Arthur says, pulling the covers back up.  
"Oh come on, sire. There's nothing to be embarrassed about it happens to everyone." Merlin says, trying not to stare at Arthur's crotch.  
"Merlin", Arthur says in his warning voice", "I am begging you to please, shut up"

 

Merlin smirks, knowing he is at such a great advantage that he will never be able to have again.  
"You know, sire... You really should eat. Why don't you go eat your breakfast, it's probably getting cold" Arthur looks over at the table and then back down at his crotch, looking defeated.  
"Merlin... will you please, bring me my breakfast" Arthur asks, through gritted teeth and a fake smile. Merlin smirks some more as an idea pops into his head.  
"Not until you tell me who your dream was about," Merlin says, devilishly smiling. Arthur is now visibly pissed and leans over to Merlin, grabbing his neckerchief and pulling until their faces are inches apart.  
"Merlin... bring me my breakfast, now" Arthur says, angrily emphasizing the now so much it sounds like a hiss. Merlin laughs and shakes his head.  
"Just tell me who the girl is and I will gladly bring it to you." Merlin says, not even trying to hide his smirk. Arthur huffs, letting go of the neckerchief and leans back against the headboard.  
"Fine, Merlin. If you must know... I was dreaming about... um... er..." Arthur stutters and looks up at the ceiling and finishes his sentence so quietly it almost sounds like a whisper, "... you"

Merlin smile immediately drops and he starts to panic internally. His heart beats so fast he feels as if it’s about to burst out of his chest and fall out right onto the bed in front of Arthur. 

"Holy shit holy shit shit shit. Did he just say you??", Merlin thinks to himself. 

Merlin thinks as he looks at Arthur who is still looking up at the ceiling. Merlin slowly moves to sit on the bed.  
"Arthur," Merlin says, in a shaky voice, "Look at me" Arthur turns his head and his eyes meet Merlin's. They're full of embarrassment and what almost looks like fear.  
"Wh- What was I, er, doing in this, um, dream?" Merlin asks, trying to sound calm but failing. Arthur opens and closes his mouth to form a sentence multiple times before he actually speaks.  
"Well... I just got back from knights training and you were helping me undress. Erm… when you helped me out of my trousers, you bent down to take them off but you didn’t get up after. You, um, you noticed I was hard and you reached out and… you” Arthur says, in a shaky almost stuttering voice, eyes once again not meeting Merlin’s. Merlin moves closer to Arthur on the bed and rests his hand on top of Arthur’s.

“What did I do next, Arthur?” Merlin asks, calmly as he gently rubs his fingers over the back of Arthur’s hand. This causes Arthur to look Merlin in the eyes again and Merlin grabs onto his chin, gripping it gently, but hard enough so Arthur can’t look away again. Merlin reaches down into Arthur’s lap to undo the laces of his trousers, and then slips in and takes Arthur in his hand. Arthur gasps loudly and closes his eyes. Merlin leans as close to Arthur as he can before he begins stroking Arthur’s cock.  
“Is this what I was doing in your dream?” Merlin whispers, seductively into Arthur’s ear.  
“Ye-Yes,” Arthur stutters, “… amongst other things.” 

Merlin’s hand speeds up, quickening his pace. Despite the awkward angle his wrist is at, it causes moans and quickened gasps escape Arthur’s mouth as he tightly grips the sheets in his hands. Merlin brings his mouth to Arthur’s neck and licks his way down till his lips meet Arthur’s collar bone. He bites at the skin, leaving marks that are sure to last for a while.  
“Did I do this at all in the dream?” Merlin asks, his hand speeding up once more, leaving Arthur breathless.  
“No, but I like it,” Arthur says moaning, “Gods, Merlin. Move faster, please.” Merlin smirks into Arthur’s skin and deliberately slows down the movements of his hand. This gets a frustrated grown out of Arthur, whose now tightly gripping Merlin’s shoulder, squeezing so hard Merlin feels Arthur’s nails dig into his skin.  
“Merlin, you idiot,” Arthur says, panting, “I told you to move faster.”  
“Your Majesty, you are very hard. I can help you with that, sire” Merlin says seductively into Arthur’s ear before he takes the lobe into his teeth and licks, causing chills down Arthur’s spine. Arthur grips Merlin’s neckerchief once more and pulls Merlin’s face to his.  
“Then shut up, and help me,” Arthur says angrily, through gritted teeth. Merlin complies and speeds up his wrist once more, until Arthur’s panting and moaning so loud that Merlin has to cover Arthur’s mouth with his hand. Arthur bites the skin in Merlin’s palm as his orgasm takes over, releasing all over Merlin’s hand and leaving him breathing heavily as Merlin leans over him.

“That… was…amazing,” Arthur says, letting out a heavy breathe between each word, “But if we do this again I’m sewing your mouth shut.” Merlin laughs and rubs Arthur’s release off his hand and onto the sheets.  
“But, there are so many great things I can do with my mouth,” Merlin says, as his lips curl into smirk. Arthur looks up at Merlin, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.  
“Well, what are you waiting for? Show me then.”

Merlin smiles and reaches down to pull off Arthur’s trousers. Once he’s got them off he brings his head down so he’s at eye level with Arthur’s cock. He slowly licks up Arthur’s shaft before taking the head into his mouth, enveloping Arthur in a wet heat that leaves him moaning louder than before. Merlin grips Arthur’s hips and sucks harder, which makes Arthur’s eyes fall shut as his mouth drops opens and his head falls back onto the pillow.  
“Fuck, Merlin,” is all Arthur can manage before Merlin’s cheek hollow, taking in more of him and leaving Arthur a panting mess, writhing on the bed as his hands grip tightly in Merlin’s hair. Merlin takes in more of Arthur’s cock until it reaches the back of his throat; Merlin has to bob his head so he doesn’t gag. Arthur glances down at Merlin before squeezing his eyes shut, the sight of Merlin bobbing his head and the feeling of his mouth around him too much to handle. Arthur feels his orgasm rise up within him and he starts to jerk his hips until Merlin grips them tighter, leaving marks in his skin. 

Arthur feels Merlin do something miraculous with his tongue and that sets him over the edge; his seed spilling into Merlin’s mouth as he moans so loud he’s sure a guard had to hear it. Arthur’s left a panting mess once more as he looks down to see Merlin, who is swallowing every bit of Arthur’s release.  
“Merlin,” Arthur says, panting, “From now on you will only use that mouth for what you just did. Never speak again.” Merlin laughs and moves up the bed to rest beside Arthur.  
“I think you earned some breakfast sire,” Merlin says, chuckling before he presses a delicate kiss to Arthur’s lips. Merlin’s about to move away before he feels Arthur kissing back, biting Merlin’s bottom lip causing a moan to escape Merlin’s mouth.  
“Eat with me,” Arthur says, gesturing over to the tray of food on the table. Merlin smiles and rushes over to the table before bringing the tray back to the bed.  
“I would love that.” Merlin says, picking up a piece of cheese and placing it between Arthur’s lips. Arthur smiles to himself, thinking how he should tell Merlin about his dreams more often


End file.
